Girls Like You
by isitanywonder
Summary: First day back at school since they broke up from summer and Quinn decides to let Rachel know exactly what she thinks of her.


Girls like you

Quinn walked down that hallway she used to own. It was okay, not as bad as she had anticipated. People did stare but not many… not that that wasn't enough to make her care, but whatever she just had to get on with it. It's not like any of them could read her mind she knew that at least. Not that anyone would be able to understand it in the state that it was in at the moment.

Rachel and Finn came around the corner and for a second Quinn forgot to breathe. She pretended not to see them and continued walking, head raised that little bit higher to give off the right impression. It must have worked because neither of them said anything, although she could feel their eyes burning the back of her head so much that it could have set fire to her hair, and before she knew it she had walked straight past her locker. Brilliant.

''

Glee club wasn't any better but she was determined not to let anyone know anything was remotely wrong. She did the whole Santana routine and threw insults around whenever given the chance. Santana even looked impressed at one point. Finn in particular was driving her insane, doing the whole sympathetic thing and trying to be nice, like she even gave a shit what he was doing… which wasn't technically true but he wasn't to know that. He's so full of himself.

Everyone left the room together laughing and discussing what they'd been doing over the summer. Quinn dawdled at the back, shutting the door behind them without anyone noticing. This was the first chance she'd actually had time to herself all day, time to actually think. Which is something she'd usually avoid like the plague but right now she kind of felt like she needed it, like she could even enjoy it if she allowed herself to play with it.

The blonde gradually found herself where Rachel and Finn had just been sitting. She sat herself down on the spot where Finn would have been, stroked her hands around the shape of her legs to feel the warmth that was still there. She lifted her head gently and gazed at the space beside her, the space where Rachel would have been. She searched for her invisible brown eyes and glared straight into them, just because there was no one there to stop her. Her mouth stretched into a shy half smile as she envisioned the girl sat there alongside her, completely hooked on something Mr Schue was wavering on about. She kicked her feet out and covered her face embarrassed by herself, knocking over a bottle of water as she does. She knows it was Rachel's because she remembers seeing her sipping at it every few minutes, convinced it would stop her from getting some kind of summer flu that was going around. Quinn rolled her eyes thinking about it.

She picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid. On the brim was a faint lip mark that had been left from Rachel's chap stick. Quinn brought the bottle up to her face and softly placed her own lips intently where Rachel had left her mark, and took a sip.

"Quinn…" a nervous voice spoke from behind her, scaring the blonde so much that she almost choked on the water.

"Rachel… what do you want?" Said Quinn as she rapidly screwed back on the lid. Rachel took a few steps closer into the room, "I came back for my water". Quinn could feel the red flush into her cheeks and had to turn away quickly so the girl couldn't see, but she knows she had. She held out the bottle to her side without looking and felt it be removed from her hand. Their fingers touched for a second and Quinn had to try and ignore the electric shock the pulsed through her hand. She's sure Rachel must have felt it too because she moved away abruptly, and before Quinn even had time to think about what she was doing she grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her closer. She looked deep into Rachel's terrified eyes, searched them frantically to see if she could find what she wanted. Rachel flinched as Quinn grabbed the sides of her face roughly and moves their faces closer. As their mouths touched she could feel Rachel shake under the weight of her lips. Quinn dropped her hands to her side and waited for Rachel to react, to go completely insane or to maybe even cry if she was feeling dramatic enough… but she didn't. Rachel said nothing. She grabbed Quinn by the waist and kissed her hard, hard enough to send her lips numb.

And then it was over, faster than it even begun; they found themselves standing and staring again but this time breathing just a little bit heavy. Rachel lifted the water bottle in her hand awkwardly to say thanks, smiled timidly back at Quinn and shuffled out of the room without a second glance. Quinn followed shortly after, and walked down the hallway like she owned it.


End file.
